


Ferris Wheel

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Ferris Wheel

Erik, Kevin and Marcel were all being babies. We’d come to the fair, the greatest fair that ever comes to Dortmund, but they all refused to go on any of the rides with me.

“It’s Cold.” Erik said, pulling his coat even closer to his body. His coat was one of those huge puffy jackets, like the ones that Arsene Wenger wears. It made him look twice the size that he was, and resemble a marshmallow.

“We didn’t come here to stand around complaining about the weather. We’re at the fair, we need to go on the rides!” I whined. I looked between my friends. From the marshmallow, to Kevin, to Marcel. My eyes landed on Marcel in particular, he would be my victim. I would get him on one of those rides by the end of the night.

“Don’t look at me Marco!” He held his hands up, shaking his head vigorously. I pointed to one ride which looked particularly terrifying and smirked.

“Don’t be a baby Marcel.” I teased.

He looked at the ride and shook his head again, his eyes wide. “That looks like it could actually kill someone. Do you know how many people are killed on fairground attractions every year Marco Reus? A lot is the answer, a lot.”

I rolled my eyes. “A lot huh? Really Marcel?”

Erik was next to roll his eyes. “You two really are married. I’m getting hot chocolate.” He turned and started to walk across the fairground to one of the stalls.

I kicked at the dirt, shoving my hands into my pockets. “This is so boring, why won’t you guys go on anything with me?”

“Go by yourself. Go on that!” Kevin pointed at the Ferris wheel. “There are other people on their own on there, it’s the lonely person ride.”

“Fine.” I walked away from them and got into the queue for the ride. I passed the guy a few euros for the ride and one of the others steered me towards one of the carriages. There was a girl already in there. I looked at the guy who just shrugged and urged me into the seat.

I sat down and flashed her a smile. “Hi.”

“My two friends are up there.” She pointed up above us to one of the other carriages. Her two friends were leaning forward to look down at us and the carriage was tipping quite far forward. I laughed softly at that. It looked fun that they were so high up and rocking the carriage.

The carriages moved around as they loaded people into them. I saw Kevin and Marcel huddled together when I was high up. I whistled to try to catch their attention but they were too engaged in conversation. “My friends wouldn’t come on any of the rides with me because they suck and they’re scared.”

She didn’t say anything to that.

When we got to the top my mischievous side took over. I rocked the carriage. She clung to the side, and then grabbed my arm.

“No stop! I hate heights!” she clung to my arm and scooted closer to me, until she was almost on my lap. I started to take real notice of her then.

“I will agree to stop rocking this if you tell me your name and agree to go out with me.” I smirked, looking over at her.

Her mouth formed a little ‘O’ and she blushed, trying to hide that behind her hair. I rocked the carriage again, tipping it just slightly further than I had.

“Ok!” she shouted. The carriages were moving now, only slowly though, they didn’t look like they could pick up much speed any way.

“What was that?” I asked, cupping my ear.

“Ok!” she repeated.

“That doesn’t sound like a name.” I retorted.

“It’s Sarah! It’s Sarah. Stop rocking this bloody thing!” she grabbed my hand and held onto it for dear life as the wheel got up to its top speed.

I held her hand gently and leant in closer to her. “Thank you for accepting my offer, Sarah who is afraid of heights. Maybe when we get back on firm ground you and your friends can join me and mine for the rest of the evening.”

She smiled and nodded at that. “I would like to get back on firm ground as soon as possible.”

“Understood.” She held onto me tightly for the rest of the ride until it slowed and the wheel went round to let us off at the bottom. She clung to my arm still even as we exited the ride and beckoned her friends over to where we eventually stood beside Kevin and Marcel. Walking after being on that ride was difficult, gravity didn’t feel all that real anymore.

Her friends came over and we all immersed ourselves in conversation as a group. Erik was missing in action.

Whilst everyone was talking to someone else and the awkwardness of the situation had passed I leant in close to Sarah and spoke quietly close to her ear. “I’m really sorry if I scared you up there. I just wanted you to talk to me.”

She laughed softly. “Next time, just stick to Hi.”


End file.
